The Drunk Mayor of Storybrooke
by ThatSwanQueenShipper
Summary: The first day since the group heroes are back in Storybrooke from The Underworld. SWANQUEEN FLUFF. ONE-SHOT.
Granny stared at Regina curiously. The hero group was back now, it had been a day since their return. And here is Regina, sitting at the bar drinking her whiskey. The grey haired woman sighed when Regina held her hand up for another glass. She had seven glasses already.

"Regina don't you think you should head home?" She asked the mayor. The mayor looks up with sad eyes and she shakes her head.

"I think I want another drink." The brunette shot back. Granny raised her eyebrows and walked away to get the mayor another glass. The mayor sighed in her hands and stared at her empty glass before her. Robin kept texting the brunette and she really wasn't in the mood for him acting up about her sister now. Zelena and Regina are finally fine and here he comes, mopping around about Zelena. That's one of the reasons Regina came here to Granny's to drink. Henry had told his brunette mother he would stay over at the Savior's house because she needed all the support now. Emma, ah yes. Emma is also a reason why Regina is in Granny's. The group heroes went to The Underworld to take Killian back to Storybrooke, but that didn't really turn out quite well. Emma couldn't save Killian, her true love. And Regina felt so bad for her. Regina has to admit she has some secret feelings towards the blonde since Neverland, that's why she doesn't like Killian that much. But the blonde has been devastated since Killian has been in The Underworld. Granny came back and gave the mayor her glass of whiskey. Regina nodded for a thank you and took big sips of it until it was empty. "Another round please." Regina told Granny who stares at Regina. The grey haired woman sighed with a head shake and got the mayor a new glass while getting out her phone. She gave Regina her glass whiskey while calling their Sheriff. Granny walked to the back so that the brunette wouldn't listen to what she said.

"Emma Swan?" Emma asked through the phone.

"Emma you need to come over and pick the mayor up." Granny stated.

"Regina? What's up with Regina?" Emma asked with a frown. She looked up at her son who was beside her playing an video game. He looked up from the screen.

"Just pick her up will you? I need my night rest." Granny said.

"Of course, I'm on my way." Emma told the woman and hung up. "Kid I need to pick your mother up, stay inside will you?"

"Yes ma." Henry told his blonde woman and got his attention back to the video game. The blonde stepped into her yellow bug and drove over to Granny's. She was wondering what was up with Regina, it is their first night back. The savior parked her yellow bug before Granny's and almost ran inside to know what was going on. When the door closed Regina looked up from her glass.

"Thanks sheriff." Granny sighed and Emma nodded at her.

"E.. Emma." Regina stutters and frowns. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you home, are you drunk, Regina?" The blonde asked the brunette with an raised eyebrow. Emma never saw the mayor drunk before, never even dared to imagine it. But here she is.

"I wanna drink.." Regina mumbled and blinked a couple times.

"Regina I..." Emma started but stopped when Regina shuffled towards the blonde and fell in her arms.

"I'm so... So so so sorry..." The mayor whispers and starts sobbing in the blonde's shoulder. Emma frowns and wrapped her arms around Regina too.

"I eh... I'll bring you to my place okay?" Emma asked uncomfortable. She wasn't used to people hugging her.

"Can we drink there?" Regina sniffed. "I am soooo sorry Emma... I really am."

"What for?" The blonde asked while escorting her to her yellow bug.

"For the whole Underworld thing." Regina sobbed out. Emma opened the door while she felt a sting in her heart. She tried to stop thinking about that, otherwise she'll just start crying. She hated crying. She let the mayor sit down in the seat and she makes sure the safety belt is around the brunette.

"That's not your fault Regina." Emma told the brunette while closing the door. The blonde sighed before sitting down as well.

"I had to help! I wanted to help!" Regina protested and smashed her fist on her knee. "I really wanted to help!" And she started sobbing again. Emma sighed while putting on the safety belt and Regina laid her head on Emma's leg. "I'm so sorry..." She kept whispering. Emma started driving to her house.

"Regina it's alright, trust me I'm fine." Emma told Regina.

"You are not, I know you aren't!" Regina protested. "I know you Emma! I see the look in your eyes. If I were your girlfriend I would've cuddled with you all day now." Regina nodded. Emma blushed while she stopped the car before her house while looking down at the sniffing brunette on her lap. Girlfriend? Emma shook the thought away and walked over to Regina's side to help her out. Regina jumped out of the car with a chuckle and wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma wrapped her arm around her middle and walked with her to the front door. "I like your house." Regina admitted when the blonde opened the door.

"Thanks Regina." Emma smiled. "Kid?! Your mother is drunk, I'm bringing her to my bedroom!" Emma told Henry who didn't look up from his video game.

"Yeah!" He just answered and Emma brought Regina up the stairs. Regina hopped on the stairs while softly chuckling and Emma let her sit on her bed quickly before something broke. Emma sat down with a sigh.

"So what happened with Robin?" Emma asked.

"He's being a baby about my sister." Regina sighed. And leaned her head on Emma's shoulder. The blonde smiled slightly. She never really liked Robin Hood to be honest. "How are you? I'm so sorry."

"Regina I'm okay." Emma sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." Regina sat up and took the blonde's hands in hers which made her look up.

"You can talk to me, Emma." Regina nodded.

"I don't want to talk Regina, you're drunk and you need to sleep." Emma stated sternly.

"I don't wanna sleep!" Regina groaned and hugged the blonde. "I wanna talk to you, you make me smile. Tell me about your feelings."

"Regina.." Emma groaned.

"Pleaseeee?" The brunette asked.

"Fine, 5 minutes." Emma sighed. "I'm fine." The mayor laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. I'm not okay, but I don't want to talk about it now." The savior blinked a couple of times and looked at her lap.

"I can talk to you WHENEVER you want." The mayor nodded at the blonde. "I understand you feel uncomfortable and sad and I want to help you out. I like you Emma, very much and I can'y bare to see you like this..." Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek. Regina whiped it away and Emma looked up.

"You like me?" Emma asked.

"I like you very much." The brunette nodded with a big grin. "I'm here for you now." Emma smiled and gave the brunette a quick kiss on her lips.

"I like you too." Emma said with a smile. And then Regina fell asleep against Emma's chest. Snoring softly, and Emma looked down with a small smile.


End file.
